


Time Stands Still

by MaraMellark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, WW2, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMellark/pseuds/MaraMellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1941-1945 were the years America was involved in World War Two. This is a collection of Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin Alternate Universe World War Two one shots following eight pairs of lovers during these difficult times for America and her people, and even a little bit after. (Warning: Not all end happily) Each one shot will have a song relatively in the time period to accompany each couple's story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Night When We Were Young (Springles)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my collection of Attack on Titan WW2 one shots, I'm really looking foreword to writing these and hope you enjoy these as much as I do. :D  
> We start of with some Springles (Sasha x Connie)  
> Each chapter will have a song to accompany it, this chapter's song is: Last Night When We Were Young by Judy Garland  
> Enjoy!

It was cold. It was cold even for an early December evening in Chicago. It was one of those cold nights where everyone else was inside taking refuge in the heat, however Sasha and Connie found refuge in the cold empty streets along the Chicago River. They had just exited the new hottest Jazz bar in the area and decided it was time to call it a night, depite it only being half past one.  
Sasha's heels clicked along the pavement as she walked along the river with Connie by her side cracking jokes about the guy hitting on Sasha just prior to leaving.  
"Did you see his face when he saw me! I thought he was going to die! Remind me to intimidate every guy who thinks they have a chance with you." Connie said, huffing with laughter between every sentance.  
"I'm dissapointed you didn't tell him you worked for the FBI like you did the last time." Sasha said remembering the guy's face when Connie threatened to, "Find where he lives and shove a boot up his ass" If he ever talked to her again. Of course they were just friends, but on a whole knew level of friendship. They're moms were best friends growing up, so naturally they were too. They often felt like they had a mutual understanding of each other unmatched by any other friend pair they'd ever known. Then they were 17.  
Seventeen is when Sasha realized it. Just a lingering pat on the shoulder electrified her. Then she thought of Connie when a love song came on the radio, then the butterflies's wings began to flap harder when ever she'd see his face smiling down the hallways of their boring suburban high school. The bad part about having an ever worsening crush on your best friend is that in three words your friendship could be over. On one hand, you could start a relationship and be together until you're six feet under, on the other, less optimistic, hand, it could crash and burn and you couldn't even be in the same room as that person because of the bad memories that resurface every time you see their face. Which is why when suddenly Connie stopped that night and looked into Sasha's eyes the familar way she had looked at him for two years, there was an unprecidented amount of butterflies.  
It took a while for him to speak, his breathing increased rappidly, sadly the cold air can't hide how nervous one really is, "Sasha, are you free next Friday? Because, because, uh there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."  
Sasha re-adjusted her pony tail to make it tighter, a nervous tick of her's she'd developed over the years. "Of course I'm free." She said trying to sound as casual as possibly trying to focus on the car horns in the distance instead of the excitement building up within her.  
"Ok," Connie sighed, "Here goes, I wondered if you would maybe want to go to the movies with me, like on a date or somethi-" He was interrupted by one of Sasha's famous bear hugs.  
"I'll...take...that...as...a...yes." Connie barely whispered out, wheezing for air.  
"I'll see you Friday night at 7." Sasha said, finally setting Connie free.  
"Sounds great." Connie said, "But for now lets get inside."  
~.~.~.~  
"7:15, it's like him to be late." Sasha thought as she sat at the window watching for Connie's car. She had decided to actually look nice for him, which included wearing her hair in a bun instead of her classic pony tail, wearing a green plaid dress that went to her knees that buttoned up past the waist line.  
Promptly fifeteen minutes late, Connie walked to Sasha's front door, dressed properly for once with a bouquet of daisies securely in his palm.  
"Sasha. The boy's here." Sasha's father said monotonously as she sat casually in the living room.  
"Hey Connie." Sasha said casually, as if it was another night out as friends.  
"Hey Sasha, are you ready for the best night of your life?" Connie says same as every time with his stupid grin on his face.  
It was just like any other night out they'd had before, talking durring the whole movie, making fun of the people that told them to hush. It had been the best night of Sasha's life so far, with a kiss to seal it's place in her heart. It would've been absolutely perfect, had December 7th, a day that will live in infamy, not happened that Sunday.  
~.~.~.~.~  
"They're calling for every able bodied male from eighteen, I'm ninteen Sasha, I can't escape it."  
It was barely even January, there was gray slush on the ground left over from the Christmas snow, Sasha and Connie sat on a bench by the Chicago River, watching the currents race by followed by a tug boat of two.  
Sasha took a deep breath and looked down at her brown slip on shoes, now soiled from the January slush, "I know, it's just kinda hard for me to let you go, ya know." She placed her cold hand gently on his cheek.  
"I'm gonna miss you a lot. A lot." He says looking into her chesnut eyes with a friendly smile. "I'll try and write you every chance I get, you won't have to worry for a while, I'll just be in bootcamp for a bit, I might not even have to be shipped out."  
There's nothing she can do but tighten her pony tail and mutter an okay. She walks him to the enlistment and gives him a lingering hug, and that's all she realling can do. Sasha always liked doing nothing, but she didn't like feeling useless  
~.~.~.~.~  
Febuary 14th, 1942  
Hey Sasha,  
How's it going? I just got settled into boot camp not to long ago. Initiation was rough, Sadis is rough and I ended up getting my ears boxed for saluteing with the wrong hand. oops. I'm the only city boy in my regiment, everyone else are from small villiages, the running is soooo tough, i wasn't made for that type of stuff. Keep you posted soon.  
Love,  
Connie Springer  
Febuary 22nd, 1942,  
Dear Connie,  
I wrote back as soon as I got your letter! I'd of loved to see the look on your face when Shadis started yelling haha, it would've been like in second grade when you peed your pants when our teacher yelled at you for gluing your hand to the diarama project. Good times. I'm glad you're doing ok, things here are pretty boring. Same old lectures from my dad about the normal. Hope to hear from you again soon.  
Love,  
Sasha Braus  
March 12th, 1942,  
Dear Sasha,  
Ok I'm scared now. We're getting news of the battles, I'll be done with boot camp soon and that means I don't know where we'll be stationed next, but on the bright side, I realized I look very fine in my military uniform. When I get the chance I will definitely send you a photo so you can wake up and look at me and say, "Damn, there's my handsome boyfriend in his swanky threads." Can't wait to get your next letter.  
Love,  
Connie Springer  
P.S. Enclosed is picture, it came out great as you can see.

March 25th, 1942  
Dear Connie,  
You're right about that picture. I love it almost as much as I love Chicago style pizza. Which is a lot, as you know. I made dad take it down to a shop to get it framed. I talked to your mother the other day, she's worried because she's only gotten one letter from you. Is it bad to say that  
I laughed because I've gotten like 5 from you already? So first things first you should probably write your mom soon. Best of luck after you pass boot camp, I'll be thinking of you.  
Love,  
Sasha Braus

April 4th, 1942  
Dear Sasha,  
I'm officially done with bootcamp, We haven't officially gotten our future assignments but I have a feeling this will be the last time I can write you for a while. I did write my mom right after I got your letter so don't worry. I just want to let you know that just in case I'm not able to write you very often after this point, I love you in every way possible and I want you to stay happy at all costs like you always do. I hope to get a letter from you soon.  
Love,  
Connie Springer

April 17th, 1942  
Dear Connie,  
I'll think about you and hope for the best. I'm glad you wrote your mother.I've never been good at being sentemental but I love you too and I hope you'll be safe, no, I know you'll be safe because you're my Connie. Nothing ever stopped you. I'm going to end this letter now because I think I've said all that needs to be said.  
Love,  
Your Sasha Braus  
January 3rd, 1943  
Dear Sasha,  
Happy late Christmas, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write, but I think you can asume why. I don't have much time to write so I'll keep this short. Merry Christmas Sasha, I'll try to be home next year even though things are pretty grim at this point, I want you to know that I'm okay and I hope you are too. I'm okay for now.  
Love,  
Connie Springer  
April 1st, 1943  
My Sasha,  
One of my friends died today. I didn't even realize until i didn't see him after the battle. We got the casualty list and sure enough there he was, I tried not to cry I really did, but this is just so much more than I bargained for. I knew it was bad but I had no idea that this is what I've been dealing with. I wonder if I'm next as my commerades drop like flies, but I'm alive now. I wonder how long I can say that.  
Love,  
Your Connie  
October 17th, 1943,  
Sasha, I don't know if this letter will get out but I just wanted to say I miss you and love you and the thought of you is getting me through.  
love Connie  
May 23rd, 1944  
Dear Sasha,  
We're going to be storming the beaches of Normandy.They say they can expect high casualties. If this is the last time I am able to write to you I love you, and you can take the baseball I have sitting in my room that I caught at the baseball game we went to when we were only seven. You can have a picture of our mothers and us, I should've given it to you after your mother died but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If this is the last time I'm able to write you, I just want to tell you that you've made my life worth while and always made me feel like I was someone, no matter what anyone said. I miss you're laugh so much. I hope I can hear it again.  
Love always,  
Connie Springer

June 10th, 1944  
Dear Connie,  
I don't know where you are, but I got your last letter and I don't know if this letter will get to you, but I've been following what's been going on in France. I know you're okay, you've gotta be, so don't talk like that. I know you will get this letter, I know you have to. Me convincing me of this is getting me through. The war won't be too much longer now. I'll see you soon.  
Love,  
Sasha Braus

July 4th, 1944  
Dear Sasha,  
Happy forth of July, I hope you're okay back home.I got you're letter, I think it won't be long now too. After my service on June 6th, I got taken off the front lines because of my bravery on the front. After a treaty is eventually signed, I'll be coming home to you. For now, I'm alive, and I think I'll be making it through. I can't wait to see your smile again.  
Love,  
Connie Springer

Connie Springer stepped back into Chicago for the first time in over three years on a breezy late June day. The first thing to greet him off the same was Sasha with her chocolate brown hair held up in her classic pony tail wearing the same green plaid dress she wore that Friday night three Decembers ago. Connie felt heavy with the devastating memories of watching his comrades fall dead before him, but just for a moment, this weight was lifted upon seeing Sasha's smile once again in so long. Their reunion was exactly what you would imagine. Lots of tears and embraces and tight hugs, neither one ever wanted to let go.  
"I missed you so god damn much." Sasha whispered into his ear while she engulfed him in her arms.  
Connie could barely choke out an "I miss you too." he was too content in her arms.  
They went out to eat at a small diner under a huge Chicago skyscraper right across from the station with large windows, one in which they were seated by which on looked the train station. Connie watched as the other men in military uniforms, some ecstatic, others dejected, walked the Chicago sidewalk with their loved ones. Sasha, of course, ordered a double cheeseburger with cheese fries and a Coca Cola. Connie was just happy ordering a classic burger and some onion rings.  
"I missed your odd eating habits." Connie said resting his head on the table.  
"I missed how you would never question how much popcorn I ate at the movies." Sasha retorted looking eagerly at the door to the restaurant's kitchen. She watched Connie's eyes drift back and forth from her to out the window with an occasional sigh. She knew what he was thinking, she couldn't imagine what he had to see over the Atlantic. Especially last June, during the battle now known as D Day. She took his gentle hand and placed it in her's , "Connie, I don't know what you've seen and I don't know what I could say that will make you feel better, but I wan't to let you know that what ever it is we can get through this together."  
He looked up at her with his green eyes, and saw the six year old girl he'd fallen in love with 16 years ago. They were both now twenty two, no longer kids, even though they'd always be at heart, despite everything the both had gone through. It was looking at her that spurred on the echos of his fellow soldiers telling him to marry her when they got home. Never a day went by where he didn't say her name. He took her other hand in his.  
"Sasha, I love you, and I can't ever imagine my life without you. I mean, I wouldn't even trade you for all the money in the world, and that's like a loooooooooooot of money. I don't even have a ring bu-" Connie was interrupted by the delivery of their bountiful, greasy meal.  
"You were saying?" Sasha said, trying so hard not to dig into her meal like a ravenous wolf. Connie was so shocked that Sasha actually gave him her full attention rather than devouring the plate of pure greasy goodness placed before her.  
"Well I now have a ring," Connie said, plucking a small onion ring from his plate, "and I was asking if you would marry me, oh and did I mention I love you."  
"Yes yes and yes!" Sasha said, holding her hand out daintily for Connie to place the onion ring on. "Best ring I've ever received." Sasha leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Connie's cheek and whispered, "I'm looking foreword for you to be Mr.Sasha Braus."  
And as all good stories end, they gorged on an all American feast of burgers, fries, onion rings and Coca Cola, and were perfectly content.


	2. I've Got You Under My Skin (Levihan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Shot number 2: Levihan  
> to the song I've Got You Under My Skin by Frank Sinatra

Early 1942, Ride to Boot Camp  
               Levi could never tell if he hated or loved rainy days. More often than not, the time spent cooped up in his tiny urban apartment just gave him time to sanitize every nook and cranny, and maybe contemplate the meaning of life when all is done. Some rainy days he loved to stay in his clean apartment, other days he felt hidden and isolated from the world and yearned to get some fresh air, even though that's incredibly rare when you live in Manhattan.  
               The military truck rocked the ten soldiers it transported back and forth leading to some unwanted and awkward contact from the one's that he was unfortunate enough to sit by. Levi couldn't help but look around at his now comrades, and size them up, trying to figure out which one's would drop out the first day, start going through withdrawl from their drinking problems, and who would be the one's that would intimidate you almost pee your pants. He saw a lot of the later, with buzz cuts and biceps that would rip their shirt if they flexed. All the soon to be soldiers sat face to face in the back of the covered truck, five soldiers on one side, five on the other.  
                 Levi managed draw conclusions about all his comrades except for the one sitting in the corner playing with the water droplets inside the cover. He had the build of a girl, with messy chocolate brown hair that was cut terribly past the ears with uneven layers and several longer strands hanging in the back. No doubt a self haircut done without the usage of a mirror. He wore thick, square glasses with dark brown frames, and looked like a shrimp even to Levi who was probably two or three inches shorter than him.  
                  The long ride up to the camp seemed like eternity, the truck finally stopped at dusk. There were official looking men manning several tables barking orders to get in line alphabetically. As an Ackerman, that meant front of the line for Levi, while the weird boy with the terrible messy hair shuffled to the very back of the line. "Great, I'll get to be away from him." Levi thought.  
However this was not at all the case. When the instructor assigned bunks he didn't think of that fact that the people with last names high on the alphabet were on top, and those with lower letter last named were on the bottom. Ackerman and Zoe. One bunk.  
                 So he didn't smell AS bad as Levi anticipated and braced himself for as the one who was referred to as Zoe flung himself onto the lower bunk. Getting a closer look at his face it looked very soft, kind, and surprisingly effeminate.  
                   "Hi I'm Hange Zoe, but you can just call me Hange. You're Ackerman right? But I'm sure you don't wanna be called that, I was impressed by how long you managed to scowl on the ride up here! I'd thought you'd break at some point but nope." Hange said popping up to Levi's bunk only to receive his leave-me-alone-or-I-will-kill-you death stare. Sadly for him, it didn't work with Hange. After several moments of silence, Hange gave up for then leaving Levi in peace to ponder what was to happen next.  
                   After a less than optimal nights sleep in the cramped quarters above the hygienically challenged four eyes, it was up for initial training bright and early at dawn. Their drill sargent was a tall muscual man named Erwin with impeccably styled and thick eyebrows. His blonde hair was perfectly gelled back so it would barely move, even when following behind them during their morning sprints, always demanding greater speed. Hange actually kept up so well it surprised Levi. While Levi was near the front Hange was never too far behind, even sometimes was in front of him.  
After morning cardio came target practice. The initial thought of Hange handling a weapon capable of killing numerous people in one shot gave Levi heart palpitations, and was a good enough reason for him to stay behind her. At all times.  
                  The range was in a clear field with mossy tall trees surrounding it. It was almost noon with the cold early spring air just starting to heat up, which was a very welcome temperature change for everyone, even Sargent Smith. Levi probably had the best aim out of most his regiment, which came as no suprise to him considering his old hunting days back in the New York country side. It also made him very anxious, because according to Sargent Smith they would be "ranked according to skill." To breifly summarize, Sarge Smith said that those ranked in the top ten would have momentous advantages when training is over.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
                  " Day one over" Hange thought while jogging her way to the mess hall for dinner. She slammed open the door ans walked over to the buffet of "food" before her. Food wasn't exactly the best word for it. The type of food she was used to didn't look like it was months old and from a can. She took what she could telling herself, "If you're going to be a man here you've gotta eat like a man." Clearly she was the only one eating on that philosophy, considering all the other guys had barely touched their food. Levi looked at his food apathetically in his neutral expression, which of course, was a scowl. Hange found a seat right next to him.  
                  "Hey Levi" She said casually, trying to distract him from being so disgusted at the pile of slop placed before him as "food".  
                   "Why are you so intent on talking to me? Do I really always look like I'm in the mood for a conversation?" He said apathetically not breaking eye contact with his meal.  
                   "Everyone needs a confidant if you will, or else who's gonna have your back when we're fighting for real out there." Hange retorted.  
                   Levi scoffed and dropped his fork in his plate, he scraped his chair back muttering "disgusting" under his breath as the fork sunk into the plate of mush.  
                  "I was really impressed with your skills out there today, it's only been one day but I have a feeling you'll be in the top ten for sure." Hange said trying to pull off a friendly smile instead of her crazy lunatic smile.  
                  "You weren't so bad yourself four eyes." Levi said picking up his tray and tossing the food into the garbage, and with that he was gone back to his bunk. Hange thought she'd have him figured out, like she did most people within twenty four hours. He was so intriguing, with a seemingly rock hard shell, but judging by the way the wiped down the sink this morning before using it, he's got some weird quirks. Just like her, but he's not the one parading around as a man in order to join the military.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
                 Quite honestly, Levi never expected to talk to Hange never the less become acquaintances with him. While most of their initial conversations consisted of Levi constantly blowing him off, by week four they actually maintained a steady conversation, even cracked several jokes on Erwin Smith's behalf.  
              It was a Saturday night, Levi couldn't sleep, thoughts about home tended to keep him awake at night. Not the cramped apartment in Manhattan he called home, his old homestead back in rural New York. Memories of his mother making him warm steamy chicken and noodle soup after a snowy cold day of school, his young little sister saying his name for the first time.  
               "Hey Hange." Levi whispered.  
               "You're awake too?" Hange said staring up at Levi's bunk above.  
                "Yeah." Was all she got in reply.  
               "You wanna talk?" Hange asked. This actually sounded acceptable to Levi, for once he felt like talking. He sqiftly climbed down onto Hange's bunk. and sat at the edge of her bunk as Hange began to sit up.  
                "Hey, so what do you wanna talk about?" Hange said quietly trying not to wake the other trainees, although the squeaky bed wasn't giving her much mercy as Hange moved around to sit criss crossed on top of the blankets.  
              Levi only shrugged in response, hoping Hange would start up some conversation as always, he adjusted himself so he faced Hange's face. He noticed how odd he looked without glasses on. He had big caramel eyes and suprisingly long eyelashes, and honestly looked like a girl. He understood why Hange insisted on wearing those awful thick glasses.  
              "Well I was just thinking of my dad, so I guess that's what has been keeping me awake quite honestly. What about you?" Hange asked reaching across for her glasses lying on the bedside table.  
                "It doesn't matter, tell me about your father." Levi said, just hoping ot keep his friend talking for a little bit so he could just listen, and he really wanted to know more about Hange Zoe, considering he really knew almost nothing about the guy.  
             "Well, um, I've never been quite normal." Hange began  
             "No shit." Levi said, suppressing an almost smile. Hange rolled her eyes and continued.  
             "Anyways, I was a lot more odd than all the other kids in my class, my mom always insisted I 'act like a proper child' for once, and honestly I was just never going to be like that much to her disappointment. My dad, however, was a scientist and actually is what probably caused a lot of my curiosity and weirdness if you will. God knows how him and my mother decided to marry, but he always encourage individuality and never conforming to the norm. He was kinda my biggest supporter in a way. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't even have a college degree.  
               I just remember lying awake in my room listening to my mother saying it would be best if I focus more on family and finding someone to marry and insisting that an education was worthless to me. My dad passed away not too long ago, and I couldn't stand the thought of staying in that town any longer, especially without him, so I enlisted to make him proud." Hange finished and looked down in her lap. Levi said nothing for a bit processing all that Hange said. It was hard to imagine having such an unsupportive mother, even though he would've been happy with any mother really.  
              "I knew it was a bad idea." Levi said looking up at the wooden boards separating his bunk from Hange's.  
              "What?" Hange said looking at Levi, with concern in her eyes.  
              "When my father first brought the car home, he was so proud of it, oh so proud. Anyways, he only rode a little bit before it happened. My father was so incredibly happy for some reason that he decided he'd take the family to the state fair. Excluding me of course, because even as a country kid my grades were never quite up to his standards, so i was to stay home that day.  
              "I can still remember my mother kissing my forehead before she left the house that day with my little sister. I watched them leave from the windows, I didn't want them to go." Levi stopped and paused. He could feel the emotions crawling up from the pit of his stomach. "Goddammit." He whispered as he shut his eyes tight to prevent the tears welling at his gray eyes from falling.  
                "It's okay Levi, it's okay." Hange said putting her hand on his shoulder. She understood, she could see the pain from the memories visible in his face. His teeth and fists were clenched, "You don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to." She heard him whisper an "okay". His closed eyes relaxed and he drifted off to sleep, surprisingly in her bunk. While it warmed her heart, she didn't exactly want all the guys to wake up to her and Levi in the same bed.  
                Levi was a lot heavier than he looked.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
                Levi jolted awake to the sound of foot steps. It had to be early morning, the sunlight just barely streaming though the small windows. He looked around to find most of the boys still calmly sleeping, when suddenly he heard someone pull the door open seemingly discreetly. It was Hange.  
              "What the hell is that four eyes doing?" He thought as he jumped down from his bed to investigate. Normally, this would be none of Levi's business but this time he was curious. He followed her out of the sleeping quarters, into the hall, and into the shower room. Levi choose the exact wrong time to walk in, because there was Hange, undressing for a shower right by the mirrors where Levi saw several parts he knew no man had.  
            HANGE! WHAT THE HELL?" Levi yelled with a horrified expression on his face leading to Hange's new horrified face after she recognized him.  
            "Levi! Shhh I can explain!" She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and dragged Levi into the cleaning closet full of Levi's closest companions including mops and brooms.  
            "Hange! What the hell!" Levi repeated his horrified expression turning into frustrated.  
              "Ok so you know what I said I'm not normal is any aspect. I pretended to be a boy so I could enlist and make my father proud. Please promise me you won't tell." She said, bracing herself for Levi to yell or go off on her.  
              Levi wanted to yell, or say something but not a single word could come to mind, after what she had told him, he couldn't help but think her actions were justified. He would have to get used to referring to Hange and "her" though.  
             "It's ok Hange, I won't tell." He said before leaving the closet and returning back to the barracks.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
                                                                                                                        Week 7, Last night before graduation  
                It was probably past midnight, all the other soon-to-be Marines slept like babies next to them. Levi finally deemed it safe to climb down to Hange's bunk. "Hey four eyes." He said landing onto Hange's mattress.  
                 "So this is it eh? Congrats on number three." Levi said laying down and crossing his ankles.  
                 "Congrats to you number one." Hange said in retort, Levi just shrugged.  
                 "I'm looking foreword to Erwin's dramatic yell tomorrow at the graduation ceremony where he makes that one constipated face, I live for that." Hange says smiling over at Levi who manages to smirk.  
                 "Please, he always looks constipated."  
                 "I'll give you that one." Hange said softly laughing after that.  
                 "Man, I'm glad you're a chick so I don't have to be constantly questioning my sexuality." Levi said, out of no where, taking Hange by surprise.  
                  "What do you mean?"  
                    "I mea- shit, I never was very good at this whole feelings thing, but I'm glad I have you around." Levi's gray eyes met Hange's caramel ones. He looked so handsome when he smiled, even just a bit. He had this dimples in the middle of his cheeks and you can see the muscle in his jaw.  
                   "I am too Levi. I'm glad I met you." She heard Levi laugh for a bit, and used his strong hand to guide her face to face his.  
                 "I don't know what's going to come next, I mean we could stay here in the United States of Shitty America, or go to the middle of nowhere, but it won't be as shitty as long as I'm with you, understand?"                   Levi had his dead serious face on, a face only replicated in target practice, and in this instance Hange was the target. he had hit a bulls eye. Hange grabbed Levi's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. It was warm and well worth the long wait. Levi's lips were soft and even though Levi would've normally been revolted by Hange's chapped lips, it felt right, and even caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach.  
                  "You're so fucking weird four eyes." Levi whispered as they dis embraced.  
                "I know." Hange said smiling taking her Levi's hand in her own. Neither of them wanted to let go in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you so much to everyone who read and commented on the last chapter! Next week is the lesser known, but beautiful, ship Mikenana (Mike Zacharias and Nanaba) Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated, constructive criticism is very much welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I did Springles some justice, they couldn't really be the fun loving dorks they are all the time in this setting, but I did my best. Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are very much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome and wanted! Next chapter will be Levi and Hange, hope to see you then


End file.
